-Rosas de Terciopelo-
by KokoaRuRi
Summary: "Solía pensar que no era nadie en la vida. Que era inservible. La verdad es que no entendía porqué estaba aquí. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que me vería involucrado en una guerra. Nunca imaginé que me adentraría en una 'aventura' tan arriesgada. Y como si no fuera bastante, resulta que soy la esperanza que dará fin al conflicto. ¿Tan importante soy ahora?" AU Ooc Karugisa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mis lectores, lokillos y lokillas, público que este ahora mismo leyendo esto UvU Bueno, hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada en Fanfiction, puesto que al principio me había quedado sin ideas y luego me pasé a Wattpad… Como sea, he vuelto renovada :3 Aunque ahora para otro fandom**

 **Esta historia es de mi más reciente anime favorito: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom. Y también, de mi pareja favorita, Karugisa :3 (a mí no me gustaba el yaoi, uno cambia en poco tiempo, ¿quién lo diría?)**

 **En fin… Solo una pequeña presentación de una humilde autora/lectora UvU**

 _ **Rosas de Terciopelo.**_ Capítulo 1. "El inicio."

" _En el mundo existen 3 reinos: El reino de los Cielos, el reino de Infratierra, y el "Limbo", conocido más como el reino terrenal. Los tres reinos solían vivir en paz a pesar de sus diferencias. Respetaban las políticas de los otros y las suyas propias. Convivían con solidaridad y sin problemas… Hasta que algo terrible sucedió._

 _Como cada década, un nuevo gobernante es escogido en cada reino. El nuevo gobernante de los Cielos, una mujer hermosa y bondadosa conocida como la "diosa", se volvió muy amada. Siempre cumplía con sus labores y ayudaba a sus súbditos. Se encariñaba con todos los seres, tanto que hasta los habitantes de los otros reinos también le habían tomado aprecio. En cuanto al gobernante de Infratierra, este aún no era decidido, puesto que había dos herederos. Ambos eran hermanos, ambos tenían su atractivo peculiar, una elegancia notable y excelentes aptitudes. Había una sola pero gran diferencia. Uno de ellos tenía sentimientos negativos en su alma._

 _Como en todos los años, los gobernantes de los reinos se reúnen durante una época para consultar eventos, tratados, alianzas, entre otras cosas. Fue así como la diosa conoció a los dos hermanos, y fue así como empezó a frecuentar con ellos._

 _El mayor de los hermanos había ideado casarse con ella, algo que significaba ser otorgado con un gran poder para gobernar sobre todos los seres. Mentiría hablando sobre la beneficiosa unión que esto causaría, y luego se ocuparía de la mujer, quizás encerrándola para siempre en el averno, o dándole otros "usos"._

 _Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron arruinados porque la fémina se había enamorado del segundo hijo._

 _Sus emociones negativas aumentaron hasta ser completamente corrompido por el odio. Cada vez veía como ambos, quienes ya eran amantes, tenían la posibilidad de obtener el poder sobre todo a un solo paso._

 _Ideó muchos otros planes para separarlos, mas todos fallaban… A excepción del último…_

 _El ser era bastante manipulador y logró engañar a la diosa para ir a su encuentro. Aprovechando su ingenuidad y la soledad del lugar en el que la había citado, fingió una amena conversación con ella hasta encontrar el momento perfecto. Y así, la asesinó._

 _Sabía bien que su hermano vendría por ella, pues le había citado también. Al verla, acudió inmediatamente a su auxilio, aún a sabiendas que ya era inútil. Como él no sabía de la presencia de su hermano, no pudo negar el rumor que se había esparcido por todos los reinos._

 _Había sido inculpado._

 _Nadie se detuvo a pensar, a razonar, a si quiera investigar. Todos creyeron que él había sido el asesino del ser más amado hasta esos tiempos. Los súbditos de la diosa, los ángeles, se sintieron rencorosos contra él y todo lo que tuviera que ver con Infratierra, juzgándolos como traidores, criaturas ruines y amenazas para el bien estar del universo. Los habitantes de este reino, los demonios, fueron impulsados por el mismo odio que había causado todo ese desastre y atacaron lo más preciado que tenían los_ _súbditos del cielo: Los humanos, quienes dieron todo de sí mismos para defenderse y contratacar contra ellos._

 _Así comenzó la guerra. Una guerra que podría erradicar todo rastro de existencia. Podría acabar con los Cielos. Con la Infratierra. Con los humanos._

 _Pero, aún hay algunas incógnitas._

 _¿Qué fue de los gobernantes y los habitantes del "Limbo"? ¿Y qué fue de aquel que era catalogado como quien inició el conflicto?_

 _ **¿Aún hay esperanza para nosotros?**_ _.."_

*.+A+.*

La mujer de cabellos negros cerró el libro con una expresión seria.

-Eso es todo por ahora. Será mejor que te vayas a casa o tu madre se enojará.

Un suspiro derrotado se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación. De detrás de la enorme pila de libros se asomó una cabellera celestina.

-Lo sé. Pero… ¿Realmente eso es todo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Ese es el final de la historia?

-… Sí. No hay nada más. Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo. Hoy no, claro está. Ya es tarde, pronto oscurecerá.

 **-** Y… ¿Todo eso es verdad?

-No es seguro. Es decir, posiblemente todos esos seres sean reales. Mas la historia en sí no es cien por ciento verídica.

-Pero, ¿tú crees que sea verdad?

-Mira. Mejor ve de una vez con tu madre. Otro día hablaremos de esto.

-… No quiero ir.

-¿Con tu madre?

-No. Sabes que ella me llevará a… Otra fiesta.-Se pudo notar molestia en su voz al decir lo último. La mujer fue quien suspiró ahora.

-Tienes que ir.

-No. No me siento cómodo ahí. No soy como ellos, eso mismo me dicen. ¿Y si en realidad no soy humano?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No digas eso… Genial, no debí haberte contado esta historia.

-… Lo siento.

-No, no. Olvídalo.-Caminó hasta donde la otra persona y revolvió sus cabellos.-Solo eres algo inadaptado. Todo irá bien.

-Supongo que podrías tener razón.-Dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

-… De acuerdo. Si prometo ir, ¿asistirás?-Propuso finalmente. Aquellos ojos azulinos iluminados de alegría aseguraron su parcial victoria. Sí, la verdad no quería a ir a algo como eso, pero si eso le ayudaba, lo haría.

-¿I-irás?-Cuestionó con ilusión.

-Por supuesto. Por ti.-Aseguró con una de esas escasas sonrisas que solo compartía con esa persona.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hazama-san!-Exclamó alegre y con gratitud. La mencionada volvió a revolver sus cabellos.

-De nada, Nagisa.

*.+A+.*

-¿Sugino-chan? ¿A dónde vas?

-¡A cumplir mi deber, por supuesto!

-Cuanta emoción. No sabía que te gustaba tanto tu trabajo.

-¡Lo hago por usted, por supuesto!

-Eso es muy halagador de tu parte.

-O-oh, no, no, no. Al contrario, usted me halaga a mí al darme este deber. Además… Presiento que los de Infratierra podrían aparecerse.

-… Ya veo…

-Disculpe mi terrible atrevimiento a mencionar a tales seres.

-No es necesario que te disculpes. Está bien. Entonces, ¿vas a asistir?

-¡Por supuesto! Él va a ir, y seguramente ellos también. Debo cumplir mi deber.

-… Pobre. Pobres criaturas. Sufriendo por nuestra culpa…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy seguro de que no la culparían… Sobre todo él.

-Almas tan buenas como esas… ¿Por qué debían verse involucrados en este infortunio?

-Todo es culpa de ellos… No se aflija más, por favor. Pronto cambiarán las cosas.

-Eso está establecido… Solo espero que no les pase nada horrible a causa de esto.

-No pasará. Es mi deber protegerles, ¿no?

-Es verdad… Por eso te lo confié a ti. Gracias, Sugino-chan.

-N-no hay necesidad de agradecer, jejeje.

*.+A+.*

-…-Se podía notar a una figura recargada en lo que parecía un panel de control, sobre el cual se encontraban ubicados varios monitores.

-Liberó a los siete…-Habló una voz. Provenía de la entrada de la obscura habitación. El otro sonrió.

-Ya era hora de usar a nuestro "as bajo la manga", ¿no crees?

-Hm… Esto será un verdadero shock. Posiblemente para los humanos también.

-¿Los humanos? ¡Ja! Esos seres inferiores ni se darán cuenta de si hablan con uno de nosotros o no. Son estúpidos.

-…

-¿Te ofende? Tú no eres humano.

-Correcto. ¿Por qué cree que eso me ha ofendido?

-No por nada.-Sonrió de nuevo.-De hecho, esto es beneficiosa para ti, ¿no?

-Ha acertado de nuevo. Usted gobernará sobre todos los reinos, Infratierra infestará todo, y yo… Podré vengarme de ese maldito… Todos ganamos.

-No me gusta eso de ayudar a otro. Pero… Si así logro conquistar todo y a todos, por mí… Bien.-Rió malvadamente con una sonrisa retorcida ante la fija mirada de quien seguía en la entrada.

-¿Qué desea que hagamos?-El ser paró su risa.

-Ataquen a los humanos. Diviértanse con ellos como solo ustedes saben y desean. Que nos teman.

-¿Y si alguno de "ellos" aparece?

-… Tráiganmelos. Aunque dudo que aparezcan. Nunca les importó nada.

-A la orden, señor.

En cuento el otro salió de la habitación, el ser miró los monitores y sonrió una vez más.

-Prepárense. Ha llegado la hora.

*.+A+.*

-Hermanos…-Llamó una figura en medio de lo que parecía un bosque infernal. Todo en obscuridad a excepción de la luz que daban algunas zonas flameadas.

-¿Hermanos? Oye, no.-Rió una voz de entre los arbustos rojizos.

-Nosotros jamás seríamos familia.-Sentenció otra de entre los árboles ennegrecidos.

-Aun así, ¿qué quieres?

-Ya veo, ya veo. Perdonen mi atrevimiento.-Aquella figura apareció una llama en su mano.-De todas formas, estamos unidos por la misma maldición de nuestros pecados… Vagar eternamente… Ser obligados a realizar cosas por quienes pactan con nosotros… Nos tratan como seres repugnantes a diferencia de los ángeles. Los humanos son de lo peor. Oh, y esos habitantes del Limbo… Esos malditos… Nos encerraron y abandonaron… El odio crece en nosotros, y nosotros crecemos en el odio… Deberíamos vengarnos. Hacer pagar, hacer sufrir a esos inútiles.

-¿Vengarnos?

-¿Hacer sufrir, eh?

-Eso suena tan… Bien.

-… Sí.

-Malditos todos.

-¡Que sufran como nosotros!

-¡Destruyámoslos!

-Hm…

-Ataquemos a los humanos. Que los corrompa el miedo, el horror, la agonía. Que sepan lo poderosos que somos. Que no somos sus esclavos… Vengan ahora. Vayamos a la tierra a cumplir nuestros deseos. Si estamos condenados, ¿por qué no disfrutar mientras podamos? ¿No somos nosotros los siete pecados, después de todo?-Sonrió con malicia, escuchando los ánimos que había creado en sus "hermanos". Sus ánimos por llevar a cabo las acciones elaboradas por el odio y el rencor, junto a sus propios anhelos.

-¡Sí!

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Cierto!

-¡Vamos contra ellos!

-Andando.

-…

-Eso es… Ódienlos… Los humanos no valen la pena.-Murmuró el ser en medio de toda la euforia, sin darse cuenta de la fija mirada que alguien mantenía sobre él.

*.+A+.*

-Hija mía.

-…

-Hija.-Ante el llamado serio, la puerta al lado de la mujer se abrió ligeramente.

-¿M-madre?- Preguntó la pequeña figura asomando su cabeza por la abertura que hizo al abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás!-Exclamó con su voz cantarina de nuevo.-Apresúrate o se nos hará tarde para la fiesta.

.-Yo...-Comenzó a decir con inseguridad. Sabía que no debía decir lo que quería. Su opinión no importaba. Además, ¿no ya había quedado con su amiga? Sin embargo, aquella débil esperanza de que su madre le entendiera logró sacar las palabras de su boca.-Yo no quiero asistir... madre.

-...-La mujer guardó silencio abruptamente. Aquella pequeña persona realmente no quería ir a esa fiesta. No quería fingir lo que no era. No quería escuchar las burlas de los demás. No quería soportar nada más de su monótona vida a la que no le encontraba ningún sentido de peso.

-Nagisa…-La persona mencionada tembló ante la voz firme e intimidante de la mujer.- ¿Sabes cómo me siento cuando me dices esas cosas? Yo... ¡YO ME ESFUERZO TANTO PARA QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA VIDA! ¡TRABAJO DURO POR TI! ¡¿Y TÚ?! ¡¿ME AGRADECES DE ESTA FORMA?! ¡MAL AGRADECIDO! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES SOBRELLEVAR TODO ESTO! ¡¿TE GUSTA VERME SUFRIR, NAGISA?!

-... Lo... Lo siento mucho, madre. No me gusta verte sufrir. Yo... iré a la fiesta- Por fin, la mujer suspiró y soltó el agarre que mantenía en el pelo del otro para comenzar a acariciarlo.

-Bien... Pero, ¡vamos! ¿Qué esperas? Anda a arreglarte de una vez.-Mostró una sonrisa alegre como si lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera sido.

-E-enseguida, madre.-Dijo cerrando la puerta, encerrándose una vez más en su cuarto... en su soledad. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué seguía? ¿Por qué intentaba y se esperanzaba con que las cosas cambiarían? No. Eso no pasaría. Jamás… ¿No?

-...Odio mi vida...-Susurró bajando la mirada con tristeza.

*.+A+.*

-Oye, idiota.-Llamó una voz frente a una persona recostada en la rama de un árbol, quien parecía estar descansando tranquilamente, o eso estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué?-Respondió con cierto cansancio, abriendo ligeramente uno de sus ojos.

-"¿Qué?" No seas tarado. ¿Olvidas que vamos a atacar a los humanos? A eso hemos venido, no a dormir como unos buenos para nada en este ridículo lugar.

-Qué amargado, demonios. Dejan dormir a Acidia, ¿por qué a mí no?

-Porque él es Acidia. Su nombre lo dice.

-Me importa un carajo. Iré cuando quiera.-Sentenció dándole la espalda al otro y haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se retirara. El contrario soltó un gruñido y, estirando una mano en frente suyo, provocó que la tierra se moviera hasta hacer caer el árbol, logrando que el ser sobre este saltara rápidamente. Ya alejado, le miró con furia.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, estúpido?!

-Guarda tus sentimientos, Ira. Ya los usarás con los humanos.

-Tsk… ¿Y qué se supone que haga?

-Dejar de haraganear e ir aquí.-Mostró una especie de orbe en su mano, en la cual aparecía la ubicación a la que el otro debía ir.

-No estaba haraganeando.

-Sí estabas.

-De acuerdo. Deja de regañarme, mamá.-El llamado "mamá" obtuvo un gesto de completo disgusto mientras el otro reía.-Bueno. Me voy a trabajar, hermanito.

-No me llames así. En realidad no somos hermanos.

-Oh, vamos, Superbia.

-Solo vete de una maldita vez.-Suspiró fastidiado. El otro volvió a reír mientras se alejaba hacía su destino. Seguía sin tener ganas de ir, pero no quería soportar los "regaños" de su… "Hermano".

*.+A+.*

-Iré a hablar un momento con los demás adultos. ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos?-Sonrió la mujer, quien se había agachado un poco a la estatura de quien la acompañaba. Este miró a otro lado sin emoción, mas asintiendo levemente.-Bien. Nos vemos dentro de poco.

El chico, quien había sido obligado a ir y llevar puesto un vestido, suspiró y miró con temor a todas partes. Caminó lentamente intentando escapar, buscar un lugar solitario o encontrar a su verdadera amiga. Sus deseos no fueron cumplidos, pues vio sus planes arruinados al escuchar unas burlonas voces. Y para peor, había quedado en aquel lugar alejado de los demás que había buscado.

-¡Ah! ¡Miren nada más!

-"La pequeña perdedora".

-Qué bien que hayas venido. Teníamos ganas de "divertirnos" un rato.

El chico se limitó a sujetar con fuerza los bordes del vestido y ocultar su rostro con su cabello suelto.

-Muy "calladita", ¿eh?

-Más te vale estar así cuando nuestra fiesta comience.

-Ahora, ¿qué tal si te dignas a mostrar un poco de respeto y mirarnos?

-…

-¡Que nos mires, idiota!-Le gritó uno mientras lo tomaba bruscamente de la nuca, haciendo que soltara un quejido adolorido. No le quedó más que mirarlos mientras comenzaba a temblar.-Eso es… Ahora…-Intentó acercarse a su rostro, cosa impedida por el rápido giro que dio el chico.

Trató de escabullirse rápidamente, pero uno logró atraparlo por la espalda impidiendo su escape.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Rió viendo como su víctima pataleaba para que lo soltara.-Cálmate de una vez. Todos disfrutaremos de esto.-Le susurró. Ante el disgusto y las ansias de huir, el chico le propinó un puntapié. Aprovechó su oportunidad y se alejó. Aun así, pudo escuchar las palabras de los otros.

-¡Estúpida perra! ¡Estamos haciéndote un favor!

-¡Tratamos de darte una utilidad! ¡¿Olvidas que eres inservible?!

-¡Ni siquiera tu madre te tolera!

-¡Inútil! ¡Jajaja!

Solo pudo escuchar sus risas de fondo mientras corría y nublaba su vista por las lágrimas que querían salir.

Porque todo el tiempo era lo mismo. Siempre era así. No iba a cambiar.

Finalmente terminó en el jardín de la mansión. No supo exactamente cómo llegó, pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba solo, ninguno de ellos lo había seguido y las demás personas parecían más concentradas en platicar dentro de la residencia, incluyendo a su madre. ¿Realmente nadie había notado lo anterior?

Limpió sus lágrimas con su antebrazo y caminó un rato. Sus pensamientos, su cabeza… Todo daba mil y un vueltas alrededor de lo mismo. Esas palabras crueles. Las mismas que lo hacían dudar y arrepentirse de su existencia. No pudo más y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así?

¿Podría cambiar algún día?

-… Qué curioso.-Escuchó una voz.

Rápidamente miró para todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Ahora escuchó una risa. No, ¡no había sido su imaginación! Entonces, ¿de dónde...?

-Ey, tú. Aquí arriba.

Algo dudoso, levantó la vista. Su cuerpo reaccionó retrocediendo levemente con los ojos abiertos por la incredulidad. Aquella "persona" de cabello rojizo y ojos ámbar volvió a reír.

-De pronto estás pálido.

-… T-tú… Tú… ¿E-estás...? ¿Volando?

-Vaya, era verdad. Los humanos son realmente tontos.

-¿E-eh?

-Aun así, no esperaba encontrarme primeramente con uno en tal… Estado. Es curioso. ¿Cuál es la razón de tu llanto?

-… Y-yo…

-¿Hm? ¡Oh! Aún debes estar algo impresionado.-Dejó de levitar para quedar frente al chico en el suelo.- ¿O posiblemente sigues la regla de "no hablar con extraños" como niña buena?

-…-El chico bajó la vista con cierta tristeza. No quería verse indefenso ante una "persona" tan peculiar y desconocida, pero… Ese tema, no le agradaba. Eso acerca de ser… "Niña". Solo aumentaba su desprecio por la vida.

-Aw, no me digas. ¿Dije algo que no debía?-Con una extraña velocidad, se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro del chico.-Qué pena.-El chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la repentina cercanía. Puesto que, sí, había apreciado el extraño buen parecido que tenía aquella "persona", quien lo miró curioso.-Oh. Te has sonrojado.

-… N-no, yo no…-Fue interrumpido por la risa del otro.

-Diablos. Te ves tan indefenso así. Eso me gusta.

-… No soy indefenso.-Habló con la voz más firme que pudo. No lo conocía ni nada, mas no quería que otro más se burlara de él de esa forma. Fuese quien o lo que fuese.

-¿Hm? ¿Ah, no?

-N-no… ¡Ah!-Exclamó al ser acorralado por el contrario contra el suelo, siendo sujetado de las muñecas y con su rostro burlón y sonriente a centímetros del suyo.

-No parece que esté equivocado. Te ves bastante indefenso. ¿Sabes? …Eso es emocionante.-Susurró sobre su piel, con el semblante escondido entre su cuello y su hombro. Su vestimenta y su cabello habían sido desarreglados por el repentino y brusco movimiento. Soltó un respingo al sentir el aliento de aquella "persona". Intentó golpearlo para alejarlo, cosa inútil por la extraordinaria fuerza que poseía el otro.

-¡S-suéltame!

-Nope. No lo haré.-Rió.

Sin embargo, dio un gran salto alejándose del chico y una extraña explosión que había aparecido. El pequeño celestino abrió los ojos aún temeroso.

-¡Nagisa!-El mencionado giró el rostro para encontrarse con su amiga peli-negra, quien sostenía un libro en una mano y la otra estaba extendida hacia adelante.- ¡Ponte detrás de mío!

-¿E-eh?

-¡Rápido!

El chico acató la orden, incorporándose con rapidez y corriendo hasta quedar detrás de la mujer. Antes de poder preguntar lo que ocurría, apreció como de entre la nube de polvo ocasionada recién salía caminando tranquilamente y con una sonrisa aquel peli-rojizo, quien ocultaba su mirada con su cabello.

-Eso estuvo mal. Me has interrumpido. Y eso… Eso no me gusta para nada. Al contrario… Me enoja.-Su mirada demostraba una profunda… Ira. Extendió su mano en dirección a ellos, y a la residencia que estaba detrás, y una onda rojiza fue enviada.

-Esto no es bueno.

-¿Hazama-san?

-¡Sujétate!-Le volvió a ordenar mientras le estiraba su mano. Este la tomó sin dudar ni cuestionar, ni siquiera al ver como algo parecido a un escudo de luz azul aparecía frente a ellos. Al chocar ambas luces, una fuerte explosión y ventisca fue creada. Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, el chico sostenía con angustia la mano de la mujer, quien mantenía su otra mano al frente.

La peli-negra desvaneció el escudo y abrió los ojos para intentar divisar al otro. No esperaba ser recibida con un golpe que la mandara lejos hasta chocar con la pared de la residencia y caer al suelo con gran dolor.

-¡Hazama-san!-Exclamó preocupado el chico, quien no había salido volando como ella puesto que la había soltado. Sintió una ráfaga detrás de él. Al voltearse, con miedo, claro está, observó como el otro le mostraba una sonrisa y le extendía una rosa de color rojo intenso.

-Antes de seguir con esto, ¿me concederías el honor de volverte mi primera víctima?-El chico abrió los ojos con completo terror. Comenzó a retroceder mientras negaba con la cabeza. El contrario dejó de sonreír y aventó la rosa con desinterés.-Solo quería intentar sonar caballeroso. Aunque, la verdad, pedir permiso no es lo mío. Lo mío…-Volvió a sonreír.-Es hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Sin poder reaccionar, el chico se vio aprisionado por uno de los brazos del otro, el cual volvía a acercar su rostro a su piel, entre el cuello y su hombro como anteriormente. Pero, esta vez, abrió sus fauces, dejando ver una hilera de colmillos a punto de clavarse sobre el celestino. Este miró con terror lo inevitable. O lo que parecía inevitable.

Una luz blanca apareció de la nada, provocando que el, seguramente, no humano volviera a alejarse, con un gruñido incluido. El chico veía con asombro al recién aparecido. Un chico peli-negro que portaba alas blancas y resplandecientes en su espalda y apuntaba al peli-rojo con una espada.

-… ¿U-un…?

-… Un ángel.-Masculló con enojo el contrario, observando a quien lo había interrumpido.

-¡No dejaré que lleves a cabo tus ruines planes, engendro del mal!-El "mencionado" ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa, restándole importancia.

-Hm…-Su mirada volvió a verse inundada por la furia, aunque mantenía su sonrisa.-Supongo que tendré que deshacerme de ustedes para así poder obtener lo que quiero. Tú.-Llamó mirando al chico de cabello celeste, quien sintió un temblor recorrerle la espalda.-No te preocupes. Pronto volveremos a lo nuestro. Te lo prometo, me pertenecerás.

El chico miró a aquel "ser". La peli-negra volvió a hacer acto de presencia, sosteniendo el mismo libro de antes y poniéndose frente a su amigo, al lado del chico de las alas. Ambos miraron con seriedad al peli-rojo frente a ellos. Este dejó de mirar a su "premio" y se enfocó en quienes debía acabar.

-¡¿Qué diantres sucede aquí?!-Sonó la voz de alguien junto a varios otros murmullos, exclamaciones y pasos.

- _"Eso mismo quisiera saber yo."-_ Pensó el pequeño.

 ***.+A+.***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rosas de Terciopelo.**_ Capítulo 2. "La unión."

-No puede ser…-Murmuró Hazama con cierta molestia al notar por el rabillo del ojo a las personas que salían de la residencia.

-Uh oh. Más problemas.-Comentó con preocupación el peli-negro de las alas.

-Ah, esto es perfecto. Ahora tendré que llamar a inútiles para acabar con todos estos.-Habló el peli-rojo de manera despectiva. Volteó y miró de arriba abajo al chico celestino, como examinándolo. Sonrió y volvió la vista a los otros.-Supongo que valdrá la pena por ti.

-… ¿Por qué?-Logró hablar el chico, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¿Hm?-Inquirió el otro.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? Si yo… No soy nada.

-Bueno…-Puso una mano debajo de su barbilla como si estuviera meditando.-Tienes algo… Algo interesante dentro de ti.

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Déjale ya y enfréntate a nosotros, escoria!-Exigió el de las alas. El peli-rojo volvió a mirarle sin importancia.

-Mira, tú. Realmente eres molesto. De hecho, me están haciendo enojar bastante. Terminemos con esto de una vez para poder seguir con nuestros asuntos.-Le sonrió una vez más al celestino de ojos azules, quien no podía dejar de mirarlo enmudecido.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora verás, rufián! ¡Tendrás tu merecido!

-Lo mismo digo.-Apoyó la peli-negra, abriendo el libro en una de sus manos para extender la otra mientras el objeto emitía un brillo.

-Jeje.-Por un momento pareció que el rojizo había cortado el aire con sus manos. Fue una total sorpresa para el pequeño azulino ver como una abertura obscura apareció de la nada, de donde salieron seres grotescos, horribles e intimidantes.

-¿Q-qué son…?-Cuestionó con miedo.

-¿Qué? Oh, ¿ellos? Solo son demonios inferiores con la única función de devorar… Casi lo mismo que Gula, ¿uh?-Murmuró lo último.

-¿D-d-demonios? ¿Q-qué?

-¿Eres lento para entender?

-¡Agh! ¡Para con eso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a liberarlos?! ¡¿Sabes el daño que causarán?!-Reclamó la peli-negra, intentando detener a las infernales criaturas. Lamentablemente, no podía parar a todos y algunos ya estaban asesinando algunos de los humanos asustados y desconcertados.

-No me importa. ¿Lo olvidas? Soy un ser malvado y ruin. Soy terrible.-Dijo como si fuera un niño. Se defendió de un ataque del "ángel", apareciendo algo parecido a un revolver en su mano.

-¡En eso tienes razón!

-Qué obvio, angelito.

-¿A-angelito? ¡No te burles de mí!-Comenzó a blandir su espada enojado, el otro solo reía y esquivaba sus ataques sin problema alguno.

El "ángel" y el peli-rojo continuaron peleando, aunque solo el peli-negro era quien atacaba con su arma y el otro se limitaba a esquivar y reír. Mientras, la mujer comenzaba a frustrarse al ver como sus esfuerzos para defender a los humanos eran inútiles. Tan inútiles como se consideraba el chico mismo.

No podía hacer nada. No sabía qué. Ni siquiera entendía lo que sucedía. Saber que su amiga estaba sufriendo internamente y tanta gente inocente en peligro… ¿Qué debía hacer? Era un incompetente.

-¡Agh! Mal… Maldición…-Alcanzó a notar como la peli-negra había sido herida por uno de esos "demonios".

\- ¡Ha-Haza…!

-¡No te muevas de ahí!-Le interrumpió. El celestino se sorprendió y observó que estaba junto a una gran multitud asustada. Todos refugiados bajo esa misma luz azul de antes. Era otro escudo, pero de mayor tamaño. Era obvio que la mujer era quien estaba protegiéndolos con ello como último recurso. Y su energía parecía agotarse.- ¡Gh!-Volvió a exclamar al ser atacada nuevamente. Su libro salió volando por los aires hasta atravesar el campo de luz y caer a los pies del conmocionado oji-azul.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuidado!-El peli-negro se enteró de los problemas que tenía la fémina, por lo que dejó de chocar su espada con el arma del otro para ir en su auxilio. Derribó al que casi le daba una mordida y luego cortó por la mitad a otros dos que venían.- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Tonto!

-… U-ups.-Expresó al caer en cuenta de su error. Volvió la vista al frente, sin la suerte de encontrar al ser.- ¿Dónde está?

-¿Se te perdió algo, angelito?

-¿Q-qué? ¡Wa!-Esquivó por poco una de las ondas de luz rojas de su contrincante. Este estaba en el aire, sonriendo e irradiando su inigualable ira.

Los gritos de las personas que no lograron ser protegidas aún se escuchaban. Eran desgarradores. Aun sabiendo que no debía, el pequeño miró.

Solo vio sangre, cadáveres desangrándose como si estuvieran a medio comer, y personas luchando por alejar a las criaturas que querían morderlos.

A sus ojos era una escena horripilante. Proveniente del mismo… Infierno. Bajó la vista con un profundo miedo y angustia. Asqueado por tal vista. Fue entonces que divisó aquel libro.

Quería hacer algo. No podía quedarse como si nada siendo un inservible ni un indefenso. Aunque sea intentaría algo.

Se dejó caer al suelo, terminando sobre sus rodillas. Abrió el libro con rapidez tras tomarlo entre sus manos y procedió a hojearlo. La mayoría de las páginas hablaban de hechizos o contenían escritos en un extraño lenguaje, junto a imágenes algo atemorizantes y confusas.

Por fin, abrió los ojos aún más al encontrar algo. Justo en lo que parecía un apartado que trataba sobre demonios, paró en la parte que hablaba sobre las siete almas corrompidas por el odio. "Los siete pecados".

Leyó con detalle y velocidad las palabras que venían escritas. Tragó saliva con dificultad, nervioso, y comenzó a sudar frío. Estuvo a punto de cerrar el libro y rendirse como el incompetente que creía ser, cuando de pronto, al cerrar el libro, notó un objeto oculto en las últimas hojas del libro.

Era un misterioso cuchillo. Nuevamente leyó aquellas páginas. Aun temblando, se levantó y miró en la dirección en la que se encontraban peleando los otros.

-Debo admitirlo. Son bastante buenos para resistir.-Rió el de mirada ámbar. La mujer y el ángel ya se encontraban jadeando y algo cansados, la fémina por todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo y el peli-negro porque aquél enemigo no era fácil de esquivar y atacar.-Pero no lo suficiente.

-U-ugh…

-Ahora sí. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez.-Levantó su brazo, formando un orbe de luz roja en su mano.-Espero que acaben en el infierno. Hm… ¿Los ángeles pueden ir ahí?-Cuestionó curioso más para sí mismo. Le restó importancia y comenzó a mover su brazo hacia adelante, dispuesto a lanzar aquel ataque. Una piedra fue lanzada de la nada, la cual esquivó sin inmutarse. Miró con seriedad a quien, una vez más, le había interrumpido. Se asombró ligeramente al descubrir que había sido aquel pequeño chico.

-¡O-oye!

-¡Nagisa! ¡Te dije que no te movieras fuera de la barrera!-Le gritó Hazama mirándole algo angustiada, igual que el ángel.

-Je. Eso es tener agallas. Cierto, cierto. Te prometí ser mi primera víctima, ¿no? No seas tan celosa.

-Atrévete.

-¿Em?

-¡A-atrévete a atacarme!

-Bastante valor tan de repente. Sí que eres interesante.-Dejó de levitar y, una vez en el suelo, terminó inmediatamente con toda la distancia que había entre ellos.-Sí así lo deseas.-Habló con voz cantarina.

-¡No!-Exclamaron con temor los otros dos. La peli-negra se dio cuenta del cuchillo en la mano de su amigo.

- _"¿Acaso él…? No…"_

Todo quedó en silencio, en un ambiente tenso, luego de que el celestino blandiera aquella arma y tratara de herir al contrario. Este detuvo el cuchillo sin inmutarse y le sonrió gatunamente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Intentaste atacarme así como así? Que tier… ¡¿Q-qué?!

Sin esperarlo en absoluto, sintió como el chico se abalanzaba sobre el con brazos abiertos, aprisionándolo en una clase de abrazo.

-… Sí lo hará.-La voz de la mujer había sonado con clara sorpresa. El otro la miró extrañado, mas guardó silencio y observó alarmado al humano.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás intentando?!-Finalmente su sonrisa había desaparecido al verse en tal desventaja. Entonces, el oji-azul procedió a ser quien sonriera. De una forma amenazadora.

-Detenerte... Ira.-Contestó, para luego sellar sus labios con los del contrario.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos y sin palabras ante tal suceso. Incluso los humanos y los demonios. El propio peli-rojo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Luego de unos segundos notó el extraño sabor que los labios del azulino le habían proporcionado.

Era sangre.

Ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo. El chico extrañamente con un profundo cansancio. El otro aún desconcertado.

-Tú… ¿Te atreviste a…? ¡Tsk! ¡Idiota!-Estuvo a punto de atacarlo, provocando aflicción en los otros dos que habían comenzado a correr en su dirección.

Sin embargo, una dolorosa descarga le rodeó, provocando que temblara y gruñera. Al final terminó sujetándose a sí mismo mientras se desplomaba a un lado del celestino.

-¿Funcio… nó?-Susurró débilmente, abriendo pesadamente sus ojos para mirar a quien había caído a su lado.

-Gh… No actúes como inocente. Sabías que funcionaría.-Habló con seria molestia, mirándolo con resentimiento.

-Así que… Finalmente hice algo bien… ¿No?-Su voz denotaba el agotamiento que había obtenido.

-¡¿Eh?!-Reclamó. Admiró lo débil que se encontraba el otro y suspiró.-Qué tonto. No mediste las consecuencias de esto, ¿cierto?

-Mm…-Mostró un ligero mohín de enojo. No tenía por qué recordarle que había sido despistado en cuanto a eso.-Solo quería que pararas… Deja a esta gente inocente.

-… Eres extraña.

-… Una cosa más…

-¿Qué?-Inquirió de mala gana.

-… Soy chico…-Así, terminó desmayándose. El otro lo miró incrédulo.

-… ¿Eh?... ¡¿QUÉ?!-No podía creerlo. Después de todo, llevaba puesto un vestido, su cabello era largo y su complexión era la de una chica.

-¡Ey! ¡Exigimos saber qué pasó!-Los otros dos ya habían llegado con ellos, y el ángel fue quien le habló al peli-rojo, quien se incorporó y volteó inmediatamente con una expresión de total escepticismo al mismo tiempo que señalaba al desmayado.

-¡¿ESTE ES HOMBRE?!

-… Sí.-Contestó la mujer. Llevó una mano a la sonrisa que comenzaba a formársele.-Alto, ¿pensaste que era mujer?-El otro no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquello. Se sentía un estúpido.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Este idiota parece niña!

-Pues "este idiota que parece niña" acaba de formar un pacto contigo.

-¿Q-qué? ¡¿Formó un pacto con este engendro horrible del mal?!-El ángel se notaba bastante sorprendido.

-Tú no eres una cosa muy bonita, ¿sabes, imbécil?-Gruñó el oji-ámbar.

-Sí. Debió haber leído mi libro en cuanto cayó cerca suyo.-Les mostró dicho objeto justo en las páginas que había abierto el chico anteriormente.-Encontró como encadenar a un demonio de los siete. Y lo hizo a la perfección.

-Tsk, ¡solo fue suerte!

-Claro.-Sonrió la mujer.

-¡No te burles de mí!

-No… Esto no puede ser…-Se lamentó el ángel.- ¡Wa! ¡No cumplí mi deber!

-¿A ti qué te pasa?-Cuestionó desconcertada.

-¡Él no debía aliarse con este!

-¿"Este"?

-Dejando eso de lado.-Habló la fémina.- ¿No deberías mandar a esas cosas al lugar de donde vinieron?

-¿Por qué debería? No quiero.-La descarga de antes volvió a presentarse en el "demonio", recordándole que el que había pactado con él prácticamente le había ordenado que dejara a los humanos.- ¡Agh! ¡Bien, bien! ¡De acuerdo!-Bufó. Abrió de nuevo el portal, el cuál succionó a todas aquellas criaturas. Cuando ya no hubo ninguna restante, lo cerró. Exhaló sin ánimos y se sentó a un lado del chico aún inconsciente.- ¿Qué pasa con los humanos?-Preguntó al ver a dichos seres estáticos en sus lugares.

-Les borro la memoria.-Respondió como si nada la mujer.

-Ah.

-Lamentablemente… Tengo que hacer que su madre le olvide.

-¿Hm?

-Será lo mejor… Lo lamento, Nagisa.-Susurró. El peli-rojo miró al pequeño chico. Suspiró y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Llevarlo a un lugar más seguro. Si tú estás aquí, tus hermanos también, ¿no?

-Correcto.-Canturreó.

-Sé a dónde llevarlo. Solo tienes que seguirme.

-… Solo porque ahora tengo que protegerlo.-Gruñó al recordar las pasadas dos descargas. Que sí, dolían como el jodido infierno mismo.-Por cierto, ¿a dónde fue aquel tarado?

-…-La mujer observó el alrededor, notando la falta de presencia del ángel.-Ni idea. Quizás fue a los Cielos.

-Maldito. Se libró de esto.

-Tú eres responsable de estar encadenado a él. Ahora atente a las consecuencias. Como sea, vamos.-Dijo en cuanto los humanos despertaron de su estado hipnótico y se cuestionaban el qué estaban haciendo. El peli-rojo recordó que la mujer se había disculpado con el chico por borrarle la memoria a alguien. No supo por qué, pero lo miró fijamente mientras este descansaba en sus brazos.

*.+A+.*

-¿Y este lugar?

-Es una casa. Específicamente una mansión.

-No soy estúpido.-Resopló con molestia.-Me refiero a que, ¿por qué este lugar?

-Es de mi propiedad. Al estar apartada, nadie sabe de ella. Es el lugar más seguro para él por ahora.

-¿Por ahora? ¿Lo dices por mis "hermanos"? Son astutos, igual que yo. Nos encontraran.

-¿Astuto? ¿Tan astuto que has sido domado siendo uno de los siete?

-¡No me esperaba que hiciera algo así, ¿entiendes?! Parecía bastante miedoso e indefenso.

-Indefenso, ¿eh?-La mujer le dio la espalda y procedió a entrar a la residencia, dejando al otro extrañado.

-¿Por qué el enojo tan de repente?

-Escucha bien. Tal vez lo parezca, pero él es lo suficientemente poderoso para ponerte a ti mismo en peligro.

-¿Qué?

-Eso misterioso en él… Es algo mortal. Razón por la cual hice que olvidara todo.

-¿Este chico? ¿Mortal?

-Sé que no puedes creerlo, pero así es.

-Ya, claro…

-… ¿Y ese silencio?-El peli-rojo suspiró fastidiado.

-Si realmente resulta tan mortal como dices, ellos también se interesarán en él. Y eso solo me dará más trabajo.

-Solo te interesa tu bien estar.

-Obviamente.

-Deberías empezar a preocuparte más por él. Ahora es tu prioridad.

-Qué tontería. Aparte, ¿no que es poderoso? Que se defienda solo.

-En primera, es un pacto, no lo puedes deshacer así como así. En segunda, ¿no escuchaste que lo hice olvidar todo por seguridad? Su poder está sellado.

-… Oh, ya veo… Tú misma le tienes miedo.

-…

-Acerté.

-… Juro… Juro por todo lo que existe en esta vida… Que si le llegas a decir eso yo misma busco forma de exterminarte incluso si debo ir al infierno por ello.

-Hm.-Sonrió gatunamente, hasta escuchar las palabras que continuaron saliendo de la boca de la peli-negra.

-Es demasiado para él el solo pensar que es un fenómeno. No necesito… No quiero saber qué sería de él si pensara que es un monstruo… O una amenaza.

El de la mirada ámbar observó fijamente a la mujer. Se notaba que el azulino era importante para ella.

-Qué ridículo.-Recibió una fría mirada por parte de la fémina.-De acuerdo. No le diré nada.

-… Hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado.-Cambió de tema.

-… ¿El qué?-El demonio no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

-Existen historias acerca de una guerra entre reinos, reinos no comunes en la tierra. Una guerra causada por la traición de alguien. ¿Es verdad? ¿Quién era ese traidor?

-… No tengo razón por la cual contarte.

-Puedo decirle que fuiste horriblemente malo y que te condene con otra descarga.

-N-no sabe cómo hacerlo.-Trató de mirarle con desafío.

-Yo le enseñaré.

-… Maldita bruja de mierda.-Refunfuñó entre dientes.

-¿Y bien?-El otro suspiró.

-Sí, es verdad. En cuanto a quién… Fue un bastardo odioso… Nada más que eso.

-Creí que había sido un heredero al trono del Infierno.

-Infratierra. Y sí, lo era. Terminó siendo un traidor repugnante.

-Así que ustedes también lo odian.

-…-El demonio se quedó mirando a la nada con el ceño fruncido y la ira en sus ojos.

-… Será mejor que lo lleves a descansar. En la parte de arriba hay una variedad de habitaciones. Puede dormir en cualquiera.

-… Me siento un estúpido mayordomo.

-Acostúmbrate.

El peli-rojo gruñó una vez más en esa noche, aunque de igual manera llevó al pequeño chico entre sus brazos a alguna de las recámaras.

Hazama observó el libro que había dejado en una mesa y lo tomó en sus manos. Luego se dispuso a asegurar la entrada, no solo usando llave, también creando una especie de campo de luz temporal para protegerlos.

*.+A+.*

Nagisa despertó abruptamente, con la respiración agitada y algo de sudor recorriendo su frente. No recordaba muy bien lo que había soñado, solo que fue algo sumamente aterrador.

-Vaya forma de despertarse.-Escuchó una voz frente suyo. Levantó un poco la vista y admiró al demonio de cabello rojizo mirándole mientras lo tenía rodeado de la cintura. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama de una habitación desconocida para él.

-Y-yo… ¿Qué…? Un momento… ¡ALÉJATE!-Le gritó, empujándolo para alejarlo, mas terminó creando el efecto contrario, con él siendo quien casi cayera. Claro, si no hubiera sido por la rapidez del demonio, quien lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta acercarlo a su pecho, quedando ambos hincados sobre la cama.

-Agradecería que no hicieras más esas tonterías. En otra situación hubiera resultado en algo peor. Y, por si lo olvidas, ahora tengo que estar pendiente de ti. Por más que lo deteste.-Le susurró con una sonrisa pero una voz bastante seria. Después, soltó su brazo.

-L-lo siento.-Dijo tímidamente mientras se alejaba, de forma lenta y segura, quedando ahora frente a él y no cerca de su cuerpo. Sintió el calor recorrer sus mejillas ante lo último. Entonces, recordó lo que había pasado.

-Oh. Te acordaste.

-Cierto. Yo… Hice un pacto contigo. Bueno, ya puedes dejarlo.

-…

-…

-¿De verdad crees que es así de fácil?

-¿No hay manera de romperlo?-Sonó notablemente temeroso.

-Oh, sí. Claro que la hay.-Sonrió mientras su ceja hacia una especie de tic.

-¿Podrías decirme?

-Sí. Solamente tienes que esperar a que uno de nosotros MUERA.

-… A-ah.

-No leíste eso.-Sentenció chocando la palma de su mano con su propia frente.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Estaba presionado! ¡No tenía idea de qué hacer! Solo quería detenerte.-Quedaron un rato en silencio, con el peli-celeste hecho un manojo de nervios y decepcionándose de sí mismo.-… Al final solo hice otra cosa mal…

-… Olvídalo. No es tan malo, en realidad. Para ti.

-E-entiendo… Si vas a tener que estar conmigo ahora, quisiera saber tu nombre.

-¿Hm? Ya lo sabes. Después de todo, hiciste el pacto.

-¡No voy a llamarte Ira! No sabiendo que antes no tenías esa alma endemoniada.

-… Cómo… ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-Yo… Lo leí.

-¡¿Leíste eso y no los problemas que conllevaba el hacer el pacto?!

-¡Perdona, ¿sí?!

-Realmente… Eres idiota. Y extraño.-Suspiró.

-U-um…

-Aunque eso te hace interesante… Parcialmente malo.

-¿Parcialmente malo?

-¿Realmente quieres saber mi nombre?

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué…?

-Karma. Ese es mi nombre.-Respondió finalmente, desviando la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? Porque sinceramente, a mí me gusta.

-N-no, no es eso…-Suspiró y mostró una sonrisa amable y alegre.-Es un gusto, Karma. Yo…

-Eres Nagisa, lo sé.

-… ¿Qué?

-No debiste quedarte dormido. Me enteré de muchas cosas… Hasta de lo que traes debajo de la ropa.-Se burló al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua de manera traviesa. El contrario enrojeció al creer que era verdad.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!-Comenzó a agitar los brazos, desesperado.

-Mentira, mentira.-Rió,

-¡Ow!-Un quejido salió del oji-azul, quien sujetó su mano con una mueca de dolor.

-Aun no solucionas eso.-Miró la herida en la palma de su mano.

-N-no.

-Déjame ver.-Lo tomó de la muñeca y acercó la mano del pequeño chico a su rostro.

-¿Qué haces?-Inquirió nervioso. Nuevamente se sonrojó al ver como el otro lamía y besaba su mano.- ¡E-ey! ¡Para! … ¿Eh?-Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al notar como la herida se desvanecía.

-Otro beneficio del pacto. Este, para ambos lados. Así que si llego a encontrarme mal herido, sabes que hacer.-Sonrió seductoramente causándole otro bochorno al azulino.

-C-creí que los demonios solo tenían poder destructivo.

-Uno más de los rumores esparcidos por los ángeles.

-… No quería sonar grosero. Perdón.

-Realmente no importa ya.

-Um… Esa historia sobre una guerra entre demonios y ángeles, entonces, ¿es real?

-¿Es que todos saben de eso?

-Bueno, Hazama-san fue quien me contó de eso. De hecho, hace poco.-Murmuró lo último.

-¿"Hazama-san"? Oh, ¿te refieres a la bruja?

-¡No le llames así!-Reclamó enojado. Otra vez apareció una descarga rodeando al peli-rojo, quien se desplomó en la cama.- ¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento!

-Deberías aprender a controlar eso. Al menos mientras estés consciente. No es juego, es horrible.-Bufó.-Y sí, esa historia es real. Hablando de la bru- Digo, "Hazama-san"-Hizo comillas con los dedos mientras intentaba imitar la voz del oji-azul.-Tal vez deberíamos ir a verla. Hace unas horas que se quedó abajo.

-Cierto. Esta debe ser la casa de Hazama-san. Ahora tiene sentido por qué no me parecía familiar.

-¿Qué tan despistado puedes llegar a ser?

-¡Ey!-El chico hizo un puchero con cierta molestia. No era su culpa ser así, lo era desde que nació. Al menos, eso creía él.

*.+A+.*

Un joven de cabellos rubios y tonos anaranjados se encontraba admirando la masacre que acababa de causar. Soltó al cadáver que tenía sujeto del cráneo y suspiró con algo de desánimo.

-Demasiado fácil. Aburrido. No es lo suficiente para mí.-Hizo un rápido movimiento para sostener entre sus manos la flecha que había sido lanzada. Miró con seriedad una figura entre los árboles.

-Si su majestad Superbia desea un reto… Unos "ojitos" me informaron que cierto hermanito con problemas de ira falló en su misión.

-Luxuria… Posiblemente solo lo abandonó como otras veces.

-Oh, no. Parece que tuvo un "pequeño" problema en forma de humano.

-¿Un humano? ¿Causándole problemas a uno de los siete?

-Bueno. No creo que sea cualquier humano. Es decir, hablamos del alma Ira, el demonio más incontrolable entre nosotros.

-Hm. ¿Quién te ha informado de esto?

-Gula, obviamente.

-… Retírate. Continúa con lo tuyo.

-En seguida.-Dijo melodiosamente aquella voz. El otro meditó por un rato hasta que una risa apareció en él.

-Interesante. Realmente interesante.-Apareció un orbe en sus manos, tratando de encontrar la ubicación que deseaba.-Me pregunto, ¿cómo será dicho humano para haberle causado tal percance a un demonio tan poderoso como él? … Sin duda alguna, debe ser alguien que valga la pena… Quizás finalmente pueda hacer uso de mis inigualables espadas.-Sonrió con malicia para luego levitar y marcharse a su nuevo destino.

 ***.+A+.***


End file.
